


Fate’s Decided

by Thestruggleismelon



Series: Star Wars Modern AU [58]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:29:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22537804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thestruggleismelon/pseuds/Thestruggleismelon
Summary: Padmé and Anakin receive fate’s decision
Relationships: Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Modern AU [58]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1496909
Comments: 13
Kudos: 26





	Fate’s Decided

Anakin was the first to wake that morning. Whether it was from his kids banging around in the kitchen or that Padmé rolled over in her sleep and accidentally punched him in the face, he didn’t know; nor did he care. He swung his legs over the side of the bed and stretched, his shoulders popping loudly. 

“Luke stop! You’re gonna wake daddy!” Leia scolded. 

“Nuh-Uh! You’re the one that shoutin’!” Luke replied and Anakin figured that he better get up and stop the fight before somebody got hurt. 

He shuffled his way into the kitchen, closing the door to Julie’s room so that she wouldn’t be woken up by her siblings and their puppy. 

“Luke! You spilled all of Threepio’s food!”

“You’re the one that pushed me!” Threepio’s nails clicked on the floor as he approached Anakin. 

“Hey, boy. Good morning,” he greeted, leaning down to scratch the puppy behind the ears. “Do you have to go potty?” Threepio ran to the back door, spinning in circles as he waited for Anakin to let him outside. “Wo-ah, what happened in here?” Dog food was all over the kitchen floor leading back to the epicenter where Luke and Leia stood. 

“Hi daddy! Luke spilled Threepio’s food, I didn’t do it!” Leia said, always ready to throw her brother under the bus. 

“Oh? Was the bag too heavy, bud?” He asked, stepping over the mess and letting the dog out. 

“Yeah, but I had it until LeLe pushed me,” Luke said, throwing his sister a glare, “and then it spilled all over and I was hoping that you didn’t hear it happen.” He looked down at his feet, trying to avoid trouble as best he could. 

“You can come ask me to help, I don’t mind, pumpkin. Threepio! Stop it!” Anakin turned his gaze to the pup now trying to roll in the grass. “I appreciate you trying to take care of Threepio on your own, but if something is too heavy, you can ask for help.”

“But I’m big and strong,” Luke argued, “like you are, Daddy! See?” Luke flexed his biceps and growled as he did so. 

“You are very strong, but the bag is as big as you are, it’s hard to lift something that’s your size.” Anakin ruffled Luke’s hair and got the broom from the closet. “Come on, you can help clean it up and I’ll get a little scoop thing for you so you can fill Threepio’s bowl.” The three of them worked together to get the dog food swept back into the bag, Anakin helping guide the broom and hold the dustpan more than actually cleaning it up. 

“Dad? It’s late, is momma getting up?” Leia asked, her eyes flicking towards the staircase. 

“She might be getting Julie up and ready pumpkin, I thought I heard movement up there earlier,” he explained, setting her in her booster seat at the kitchen table. “Eat your cereal, Leia.” Leia begrudgingly took a bite of cereal, rolling her eyes at her father. 

“Hey,” Padmé yawned, setting Julie down at her place, “good morning, loves.” She dropped kisses to each of the children’s heads as she came to stand by her husband and accept the mug from him. 

“Morning, babe, how’d you sleep?” He asked, setting her mug on the counter and wrapping his arms around her. 

“Like a rock,” she mumbled as she wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her head on his broad chest and sighing. “I’m exhausted.” 

“I know. You accidentally sucker punched my jaw when you rolled over. Leia! Don’t feed the dog people food! He’s got a full bowl already,” Anakin scolded, rubbing Padmé’s shoulders. “Hey, I haven’t noticed any tampon wrappers in the trash recently, everything okay or am I just dumb?” She stiffened. It had been a while since she had her period, she couldn’t be…no, she’s taken a lot on at work and it’s stress related. 

“Uh, I think it’s stress related, work has been hectic for the last couple of months,” she explained, kissing his bruised jaw. “Relax. I’m okay.” 

“Alright, because a couple months ago we had that night when we were- hang on, Julie spilt her breakfast.” Ice flooded her veins. Knowing them, they rolled the dice and got lucky, it’s how all of their kids happened. Anakin did cum in her that night and when they had they slept together last night, but that was their usual ‘the kids are in bed, we have to be quiet and move quickly’ night together. Logically, she knew she wouldn’t be able to tell in, she glanced at the clock, seven hours.

“Anakin, I need to talk to you,” she said, spinning around to look at him, “once you finish cleaning Julie up.” 

“Uh-oh, Daddy’s in trouble,” Leia sang as she tried to sneak Threepio some of her cereal again. 

“Leia, you’re about to be in trouble if you don’t stop trying to feed Threepio,” Padmé warned, throwing her best glare at Leia. “What makes you think he’s in trouble?” 

“You called him ‘Nanakin’ not ‘Annie’, like you usually do,” Luke said, “may I go potty?” 

“Yeah, come straight back here though, your cereal is gonna get soggy,” Anakin instructed, letting Luke out of his booster seat. “And wash your hands!” He added as Luke ran to the bathroom. 

He crossed the kitchen, dropping the remnants of Julie’s cereal in the sink and rinsing the washcloth out. “What?” 

“I think,” Padmé steeled herself, “I think I’m pregnant again,” she swallowed, “I’m not sure though and I don’t know how I’m going to sneak out to get a test so we can find out.” Her brown eyes filled with worry and she gripped his forearm tightly. 

“Okay, calm down, don’t you have an appointment this week?” 

“Yeah. At Dr. Clancy’s.”

“Ask then. It doesn’t matter if we find out a few days later. I’m assuming you don’t want your coffee?” 

“Take my coffee and I’ll kill you,” She threatened, picking the mug up and Anakin swiped it from her. 

“Let me at least nuke it so it’s warm again,” he laughed as she raised her hand to punch him. “Everything is going to be okay, Padmé. Do you want another hug?” She nodded and wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her head in his chest. Tears pricked her eyes and she let out a shaky breath. The microwave dinged and Anakin untangled himself from her, reaching for the door. 

“What if I am pregnant?” She asked softly, staring down at her coffee. “What will we do?” 

“Well, it’s mostly your decision.  _ If  _ your pregnant, we could have a baby, or we could think of some other options,” he shrugged, leaning back against the counter top. 

“I don’t want to get rid of it,” she muttered, her left hand unconsciously traveling to rest upon her lower belly. “That’s out of the question, Anakin.” 

“Told you that Daddy was in trouble!” Leia said, putting her spoon down on the table. “May I get down, please?” 

“Did you eat?” Anakin asked, looking over Padmé’s head. 

“Yes!” Leia said and Luke looked in her bowl. 

“She’s fibbing!” He called back. 

“Eat, Leia, Mommy and I will eat once we finish talking.”

“What are you talking about?” She asked, ignoring her instructions. 

“Grown-up stuff, eat.” Anakin put his hands on Padmé’s waist, looking into her face again. “Hey, hey, hey, why are you crying?” 

“I don’t know! I was the one who wanted this baby and now I’m questioning it, but I don’t want to put it up for adoption or get rid of it and I’m scared? We have enough money, but the kids are going to have to share a room or the baby is going to have to share with us until we can move them in with Julie or Luke,” her voice broke and she collapsed into Anakin. “I don’t know what to do, Anakin!” 

“First, we’re going to breathe, alright? It’s okay. We’ll figure everything out, just like we did with our three other surprises. We’re going to be alright. So we’re going to have another kid? It’s not the end of the world,” he said, rubbing her shoulders, hiding his own fears from her. “Look at me,” he tilted her chin to look at him. “If you ask me, we make pretty amazing children. Two of which are amazing elder siblings.” 

“Would you want a little boy or another little girl?” She asked, her tears drying on her cheeks and her brown eyes light. 

“You know I don’t care if it’s a boy or a girl.” 

“Give me an answer.” She patted his side, daring him to answer. 

“Padmé,” he whined playfully. 

“No thinking just answer, boy or girl.”

“Boy.” He looked down at her in surprise. 

“Knew it,” she smirked, stretched up and kissed his lips. “Now, let's go eat. We’ve stalled long enough.” Anakin chuckled, giving her one last squeeze.

* * *

The rest of the week went by quicker than she expected it to. She found herself sitting on the exam chair in her gynecologist's office, nervous for the first time in a few years. 

“Hey, Padmé. How are you?” The doctor greeted, making pleasant small talk. 

“Fine. A little nervous,” she laughed, trying to hide her embarrassment. 

“Why? It’s just a standard check up,” the doctor laughed as well, opening Padmé’s chart and glancing down at her test results. “Oh, that would be why,” Padmé felt her heart clench. 

“You’re still using the hormonal birth control right?” Padmé nodded, a cold sweat dripping down her neck. “And you and your husband use condoms?” 

“When we remember. Most of the time, he ends up pulling out, despite my continued arguments on how that’s not effective.” 

“Well, either he forgot or something happened with the condom,” Dr. Clancy started, but Padmé cut her off. 

“I’m pregnant, aren’t I?” She asked, her hands felt sweaty, it all made sense, of course it made sense when Anakin asked about her periods, but now it was confirmed, on paper. 

“We have options if you don’t…want to go through with the pregnancy,” Dr Clancy said, taking Padmé’s hand and speaking calmly. 

“No! No, Anakin and I have discussed it and that’s out of the question. I’m just…shocked. Anakin knew before I even considered it a possibility.” She swallowed past a lump in her throat. 

“Well, you’re healthy, from what I have recorded here, you already limit yourself to one cup of coffee a day, don’t drink, and you’ve had two successful pregnancies before. There’s nothing you have to worry about.” Padmé smiled. 

“Now, we should get the show on the road; pants off and I’ll tell you how far along you are and we’ll get you a picture to take home to the proud daddy.”

* * *

Padmé left the office with a copy of the picture of their new baby. Now, she just had to tell Anakin he was right. Thankfully, the auto shop wasn’t that far from the doctor’s office. 

“Hey, Rex, is Ani in?” She asked entering the lobby. The man looked up, his blonde hair cropped close to his scalp, tattoos covered his upper arms, and his blue eyes filled with warmth when Padmé walked in. 

“Hey, Padmé, he’s in the office, I’ll go get him,” Rex said, starting to walk back to the garage. 

“No! No, thanks. I’ll find him. Thank you, Rex.” She scurried off and down the hall to Anakin’s office, knocking lightly on the door frame. “Do you give discounts to pretty girls or do I have to sleep with the owner?” Anakin looked up, his hair a mess and his muscles relaxing as he saw his wife standing there, her arms folded and a soft smile on her face. 

“Oh, I’m sure something could be arranged,” he sighed, standing up to greet her. 

“Have you been doing taxes?” She asked as he hugged her. 

“Yeah. Fucking Gallagher hadn’t paid them since 2020 and now I’m trying to catch up. It’s a fucking nightmare and we’re definitely getting audited now.” He smiled down at her, grasping her upper arms. “How’d your appointment go?” Her smile faltered for a second, before returning. 

“I’ll tell you if you promise you’re not going to gloat,” she teased. 

“Okay, no gloating, take a seat,” he directed her to sit on the sofa he had in his office and shutting the door before pulling his chair over to sit across from her. 

“I’m pregnant,” she stated bluntly, “about 14 weeks along, and I brought a picture.” She took the ultrasound out of her bag and handed it to him. “We don’t know if it’s a boy or girl yet, but they’re healthy and so am I. You were right.” He didn’t say anything for a long moment. “Ani, say something.”

A large smile broke out across his face. “We’re having a baby?” He whispered softly, staring down at the picture. “A baby?” 

“Yeah, we are.” He laughed and scooped her up into his arms. 

“Holy shit! This is…this is fantastic! We’re having another baby!” His joy was infectious, spreading to her and warming the cold fear that had gripped her. “I hope it’s a little boy. That way we could have two sons and two daughters and I hope he looks more like you than me.”

“Why? I think that his daddy is very handsome,” Padmé said, caressing his jawline and gazing into his eyes. 

“I mean, yeah. But his mother is much prettier and has better, non-dramatic genes.” He kissed her gently. “Come on, I’m taking a half day and taking the mother of my child to lunch.” He pecked her nose and moved his chair back to his desk, saved his work, and taped the ultrasound over the picture of his kids he had sitting on his desk. 

“Going to cover up our other three?” Padmé laughed. 

“Just until we get an updated one with all four of our kids.” She laughed again and took his hand, leading him out of the shop and down the street. This was their last kid. Four was plenty, plenty of hugs, kisses, and more than enough smiles to go around. Now, they just had to tell the children.


End file.
